


Narben

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: the end of an era, the lying detective - aftermath, violent john
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: Nachdem er nur knapp dem Tod entronnen ist, erholt sich Sherlock in der Baker Street von den Folgen seines Drogenexzesses - und den Verletzungen, die ihm sein bester Freund zugefügt hat. Eines scheint beiden von Anfang an klar zu sein: Nichts wird jemals wieder so sein wie es einmal war... (Spielt nach den Ereignissen von S4E2)





	Narben

Elf Tage hatte es gedauert, bis John sich dazu durchringen konnte, die Baker Street aufzusuchen – den Ort, den er so lange Zeit sein Zuhause genannt hatte und der ihm in den letzten Monaten so unendlich fremd geworden war. Hätte die Tagesmutter ihn nicht versetzt und Molly nicht so furchtbar erschöpft geklungen, er wäre nicht mit der kleinen Rosie ins Taxi gestiegen, um Mrs. Hudson um Hilfe zu bitten. Nicht, weil er ihr nicht zutraute, auf seine Tochter aufzupassen, mitnichten! Der Grund für seinen Widerwillen befand sich im Stockwerk darüber. 

Er hatte Sherlock nicht mehr gesehen, seit dieser nur knapp Culverton Smiths Mordanschlag entgangen war. Was vor all den anwesenden Menschen wie ein netter Plausch unter alten Freunden gewirkt hatte, nachdem die Gefahr gebannt war, hatte John all seine Kraft gekostet. Natürlich war er erleichtert gewesen, dass Sherlock überlebt hatte, aber diese Erleichterung hatte eben nur so lange angehalten, wie er sich nicht mit dem befassen musste, was nun folgen würde. Sherlocks Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus. Der Entzug. Und irgendwann möglicherweise eine Aussprache. Der letzte Punkt war jener, vor dem John sich am meisten fürchtete. 

Nach Marys Tod hatte er Sherlock nicht bloß aus seinem Leben, sondern auch aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen versucht; es war ihm nie gelungen. Wann immer er an den Mann gedacht hatte, dem er die Schuld daran gab, dass Rosie nun ohne ihre Mutter aufwachsen musste, war er von einer Welle des Hasses hinfortgerissen worden und hatte so lange mit seinen Dämonen gerungen, bis er erschöpft zusammengebrochen war. 

Sherlock wiederzusehen, zu sehen, was aus ihm geworden war, mitzuerleben, wie er sich selbst zugrunde richtete, war Öl im Feuer seines Hasses gewesen. Wie sollte er noch länger ertragen zu sehen, was der Mensch, für den Mary ihr Leben gegeben hatte, mit sich, mit seinem Körper anstellte? Vielleicht war das der springende Punkt gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb auf Sherlock eingeschlagen, hatte auf ihn eingetreten, als er bereits am Boden lag und hatte das Brechen der Rippen beinahe hören können. All die aufgestaute Wut hatte sich in diesem einen Gewaltexzess entladen und ihr Ziel gefunden. Ein gerechter Zorn, wie er geglaubt hatte – bis er Marys Videobotschaft sah. Und verstand, dass Sherlock das alles nur für ihn getan hatte. Wie konnte er ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen treten?

"Dada!"

Rosies wild umherschlagende kleine Patschehändchen trafen Johns Arm und holten ihn damit zurück in die Wirklichkeit, in der es jetzt nichts Wichtigeres gab als das kleine Wesen mit den strahlend blauen Augen, das quietschvergnügt in seinem Kindersitz herumzappelte.

"Dada ist hier", flüsterte er, fuhr ihr zärtlich durch das dünne, weiche Haar und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf das kleine Köpfchen. Die Schuldgefühle darüber, dass er sie so oft weggab, waren wie ein Stachel in seinem Fleisch, der sich immer tiefer eingrub. Irgendwann würde sie ihn als einen Fremden betrachten, wenn er nicht endlich anfing, ihr ein guter Vater zu sein. Aber wie sollte er für einen anderen Menschen sorgen, wenn er kaum in der Lage war, sein eigenes Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen?

Das Taxi hielt vor der wohlbekannten, schwarzlackierten Tür und John stieg aus, die Trageschale mit seiner Tochter in der einen Hand, den Haustürschlüssel in der anderen. Erst als er bereits im Flur stand begann er sich zu fragen, wie es sein konnte, dass er immer noch einen Schlüssel zu diesem Haus und zur Wohnung seines früheren besten Freundes besaß. Wäre es nicht normal gewesen, ihn abzugeben, nachdem er und Mary zusammengezogen waren? Aber weder hatte er Anstalten gemacht, Sherlock den Schlüssel zurückzugeben, noch hatte jener die Herausgabe verlangt. Es war wie eine stille Übereinkunft gewesen, die es John erlaubte, jederzeit wieder sein früheres Zuhause aufzusuchen, wann immer ihm danach war, die guten alten Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen. Das Gefühl, das jetzt in ihm vorherrschte, war jedoch ein gänzlich anderes – es war nackte Angst. Angst vor der Konfrontation mit Sherlock, davor, dass sein sorgsam errichteter Schutzwall eingerissen würde und nichts als Trümmer zurückbleiben würden. War es vielleicht das Beste, Rosie einfach bei Mrs. Hudson abzugeben und das Weite zu suchen? Er musste erst in drei Stunden bei der Arbeit sein, aber heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen er am liebsten allein sein wollte. Die Stille und Einsamkeit, die ihm nach seiner Rückkehr aus Afghanistan fast den Verstand geraubt hatten, waren ihm in den letzten Monaten zu willkommenen Begleitern geworden.

Kurz und fest klopte er an die Wohnungstür seiner ehemaligen Vermieterin, die ihn herzlich, aber nicht mehr so aufrichtig erfreut begrüßte, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

"Natürlich kann ich mich heute um sie kümmern, John", erklärte sie und hob die kleine Rosie auf ihren Arm, bevor sie den Arzt zu mustern begann, ohne jedoch etwas zu sagen.

"Nun, ähm..." Er räusperte sich. "Dann hole ich sie heute Abend gegen neun wieder ab?"

"John, Sie sollten vielleicht einmal nach Sherlock sehen."

Da war er. Der Satz, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hatte, seitdem er ins Taxi gestiegen war.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist..."

"Sie sind es ihm schuldig."

Hätte sie nicht das Kind auf dem Arm gehalten, dann hätte sie jetzt sicherlich die Arme verschränkt; den dazugehörigen mahnenden Blick warf sie ihm nichtsdestotrotz zu.

Zerknirscht gestand er sich ein, dass sie mit dieser Aussage wohl nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Er würde kurz nach ihm sehen und dann zur Arbeit fahren, Was sollte schon groß passieren? Es würde ein reiner Höflichkeitsbesuch werden, das war ihm klar und das würde auch Sherlock sofort klar sein. Aber das war eben das, was man von ihm erwartete und so fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und stieg die Treppen hinauf, die Schritte langsam und stockend wie damals, als er sich die Wohnung zum ersten Mal angesehen hatte. Sie hatten sich nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, bevor er beschlossen hatte, bei dem seltsamen Mann mit den faszinierenden Augen einzuziehen, über den er nicht mehr wusste als den Namen und die Tatsache, dass er sich mit dem Lösen von Kriminalfällen beschäftigte. Dennoch hatte er gleich am nächsten Morgen seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in die Wohnung geschafft, die von manchen als 'Giftmülldeponie' bezeichnet wurde, für ihn hingegen einen unwiderstehlichen Charme versprühte – wenn man einmal von den Dingen absah, die er hin und wieder neben seinem Frühstück im Kühlschrank fand. Er, der penible Armeearzt und Sherlock, das chaotische Superhirn, bildeten die perfekte Symbiose. Zumindest war das einmal so gewesen.

Als er jetzt die Wohnung betrat, fiel ihm zunächst der seltsame Geruch auf – alles hier drinnen roch irgendwie muffig, als würde hier überhaupt niemand mehr leben. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er die Küche, atmete tief durch und klopfte an Sherlocks Schlafzimmertür, die, da sie nur angelehnt war, direkt aufschwang.

Der Lockenkopf lag in seinem Bett, die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, das Gesicht abgewandt. All seinen Mut zusammennehmend trat John ein und ging um das Bett herum, bis er seinen einstigen besten Freund genauer erkennen konnte, der, wie er jetzt sah, nicht schlief, sondern ihn wortlos musterte.

"Hey...", grüßte John leise und hob ein Stück weit die Hand, den Versuch eines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, "Ich dachte, ich schau mal nach dir..."

Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, ob er mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. Schon oft hatte er den jüngeren Mann schweigend erlebt, allerdings hatte er sein Umfeld in solchen Situationen überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen oder schlichtweg ignoriert; dass er ihn jetzt so anstarrte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, war regelrecht unheimlich. Lange hielt John die Stille nicht aus und versuchte sich in unverfänglicher Konversation.

"Und wie...ähm...geht es dir?"

Nur einen Wimpernschlag nachdem die bedeutungsleere Floskel seinen Mund verlassen hatte, wurde John bewusst, wie falsch seine Worte waren, wie unpassend – wie hohl.

"Was willst du von mir hören, John?"

Sherlock sah ihm noch immer direkt in die Augen, aber seine Stimme klang, als wäre er ganz weit fort.

Die Drogen, schoss es dem Arzt durch den Kopf, vielleicht ist er so komisch, weil ihm der Entzug zu schaffen macht...Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, ihn so frühzeitig aus dem Krankenhaus zu entlassen...wer kümmerte sich denn hier um ihn, abgesehen von Mrs. Hudson, die sicherlich hin und wieder mal nach dem Rechten sah?

Unvermittelt schlug Sherlock die Bettdecke beiseite und sprang auf die Füße, als wolle er der unangenehmen Situation so schnell wie möglich entgehen. John sah ihm nach, als er, nur mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet, an ihm vorbei in die Küche ging, das linke Bein dabei leicht nachziehend. Ein kalter Schauer überkam den Arzt, als sein Blick auf den nackten Rücken seines Freundes fiel. Auf die all die Narben, die dort in verschiedensten Rotschattierungen die fast weiße Haut durchschnitten, ein Mahnmal dessen, was ihm in Serbien widerfahren war und worüber er niemals sprach. Dazwischen allerdings fanden sich weitere Blessuren, riesige Blutergüsse, nur wenige Tage alt. Dunkel verfärbt an der Stelle, an der Johns unbarmherzige Tritte drei seiner Rippen zum Brechen gebracht hatten. Der ehemals kräftige, sehnige Körper des Dunkelhaarigen wirkte so fragil, als würde nur eine einzige weitere gewaltsame Berührung ihn zerbrechen lassen. So waren es letztendlich nicht die Drogen gewesen, die Sherlock ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatten, sondern Johns Unfähigkeit, den Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Ehefrau zu überwinden. Es war alles seine Schuld. 

Er war Sherlock in die Küche gefolgt, der gerade vor der Spüle stand und lieblos zwei Teebeutel in die bereitstehenden Becher warf, das kochende Wasser darübergoss, ihm eine der Tassen in die Hand drückte und ins Wohnzimmer voranging. Er hob seinen Morgenmantel vom Sofa auf, streifte ihn sich mit quälend langsamen Bewegungen über und ließ sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin niedersinken, auch hier wieder eine Schonhaltung einnehmend. Zögernd nahm John ihm gegenüber Platz, ließ die Hände über den vertrauten Stoff der Armlehnen gleiten.

"Das hat mir irgendwie gefehlt...", sinnierte er, "Hier mit dir vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und Tee zu trinken...Es ist beinahe wie früher."

Sherlock, der seine Teetasse auf dem Schreibtisch zu seiner Linken abgestellt und sie seitdem nicht mehr angerührt hatte, starrte John mit versteinerter Miene an, ohne auf dessen Kommentar einzugehen, bis er sich zu einer Frage durchrang:

"Was willst du hier, John?"

Der Ältere schluckte nur. Als er keine Antwort gab, begannen Sherlocks Augen ihn zu taxieren, bis sie fanden, was sie gesucht hatten.

"Mrs. Hudson hat dich dazu gedrängt, zu mir zu kommen. Und du bist nur darauf eingegangen, weil du keinen anderen Babysitter für Rosie gefunden hast."

"Nein, ich..."

"Du hast einen Fleck auf deinem Hemdsärmel, Babyspucke, offenkundig. Und Mrs. Hudson fragt mich seit Tagen, warum du mich nicht besuchen kommst, da ist es naheliegend, dass sie dich nach oben geschickt hat."

John konnte nichts darauf erwidern, hatte Sherlock mit seiner Deduktion doch voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, um das erdrückende Schweigen zu überbrücken, das zwischen ihnen hing wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke. Irgendetwas musste er sagen – nur wusste er nicht, was. 

"Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht", stammelte er, als wäre sein Sprachzentrum nur noch zur Bildung dieses einen Satzes fähig, der immer mehr an Absurdität gewann, je öfter er ihn wiederholte.

"Meine Nieren werden sich erholen. Und alles andere siehst du ja."

John blickte auf, sah Sherlock dabei zu, wie er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob, den Gürtel seines Morgenmantels löste und den dünnen Seidenstoff zu Boden gleiten ließ. Er stellte sich direkt vor ihn, sodass die Augen des Blonden sich nun auf einer Höhe mit seinem Bauchnabel befanden. Am liebsten hätte John sich abgewendet, aber Sherlock hielt ihn mit seinem Blick gefangen.

"Sieh genau hin, John", befahl er mit leiser, schneidender Stimme.

Und John sah hin. Sah die schwarzblauen Hämatome über den Rippen. Die zahllosen Einstichstellen in beiden Armbeugen. Die kreisförmige weiße Narbe auf seiner Brust, wo die Haut an der Stelle, an der die Kugel ihn durchbohrt hatte, noch immer wie eingedrückt wirkte. Die gelbliche Verfärbung an seinem Kinn, die zwar mittlerweile von Bartstoppeln überdeckt wurde, aber noch immer gut erkennen ließ, wo Johns Faust auf seinen Unterkiefer getroffen war. 

"Du hast mir einen Zahn ausgeschlagen."

Bevor John ihm voller Entsetzen in die Augen sehen konnte, drehte der Jüngere sich um und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, zeigte ihm zum ersten Mal ganz bewusst die vielen Narben, die seine sonst so makellose Haut entstellten. Gott allein wusste, womit man damals auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte und wie lange es danach gedauert hatte, bis Mycroft ihn aus dieser Hölle herausgeholt hatte. Die Male der schlecht verheilten Wunden würden ihm ein Leben lang erhalten bleiben und ihn nicht vergessen lassen, wie knapp er dem Tod entronnen war.

Und nun hatte John dieser Landkarte des Schreckens weitere Markierungspunkte hinzugefügt, die zwar aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen würden, aber dazu geführt hatten, dass Sherlock noch längere Zeit auf Schmerzmittel angewiesen sein würde, bis die gebrochenen Rippen wieder verheilt waren.

Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich im Hals des Arztes gebildet und drohte ihn zu ersticken, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und ließ jedes Wort der Entschuldigung, jede Bitte um Verzeihung im Keim ersticken. Hilflos streckte er eine Hand aus, wollte Sherlock berühren und ihm damit zeigen, was er ihm nicht sagen konnte, aber der Dunkelhaarige zuckte zurück.

"Nicht..."

Er bückte sich schwerfällig und hob erneut seinen Morgenmantel auf, hüllte sich in den weichen Stoff wie in einen schützenden Kokon und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel niedersinken.

"Ich wollte doch nicht..."

John schluckte.

"Sherlock, denkst du wirklich, dass ich dir wehtun will?"

Nun war es an dem Dunkelhaarigen, sich einer Antwort zu verweigern; er starrte nur geistesabwesend in das lodernde Kaminfeuer, das Mrs. Hudson am Morgen entzündet hatte, um die Winterkälte aus der Wohnung zu vertreiben.

John beugte sich nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Knie.

"Sherlock..."

Mit ungeahnter Kraft schlug der Lockenkopf seine Hand beiseite und funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an.

"Rühr – mich – nicht – an!"

Der Blonde hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Räusperte sich. Nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, obwohl seine Hände inzwischen so sehr zitterten, dass er kaum die Tasse halten konnte. Was hatte er getan? Wie sollte er das jemals wieder gutmachen?

"Ich wollte das nicht, Sherlock. Bitte glaub mir, ich wollte das nicht! Sag mir einfach, was ich tun kann, damit du dich besser fühlst..."

Keine Antwort.

"Bitte sprich doch wenigstens mit mir! Wie soll es denn sonst mit uns weitergehen?"

"Mit uns? Es gibt kein uns mehr. Du hast alles zerstört, was zwischen uns war und was hätte sein können. Ich habe mein Leben für dich riskiert, immer und immer wieder, und du..."

"Ich hatte gerade erst meine Frau verloren!", schrie John gegen die aufwallenden Tränen an, "Ich war allein mit einem kleinen Kind und musste mich um alles kümmern, musste die Beerdigung organisieren, musste jemanden finden, der Rosie versorgt...Herrgott, Sherlock, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich die Raten für das Haus aufbringen soll!"

"Dann ist das also alles meine Schuld?"

John sah auf und blickte in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Mannes, den er noch vor wenigen Monaten bedingungslos als seinen besten Freund bezeichnet hätte. Was er jetzt in den Augen des Jüngeren sah, jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein – das war der Blick eines Menschen, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, der sich selbst aufgegeben hatte. Wenn er jetzt die falschen Worte wählte, würde er ihn für immer verlieren.

Der Blonde ging zu dem anderen Sessel hinüber und hockte sich davor auf den Boden. Er widerstand dem starken Drang, die Hände des Jüngeren zu ergreifen und versuchte sich stattdessen an einer Erklärung für sein Verhalten.

"Ich war nicht ich selbst, Sherlock. Ich dachte, ich würde vor Trauer verrückt werden, es war, als würde meine ganze Welt in Scherben liegen. Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum du wieder rückfällig geworden bist, ich habe nur gesehen, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst, nachdem Mary ihres gegeben hat, um dich zu retten. Und ich war so wütend auf dich...ich hatte mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird. Nur bitte Sherlock – gib mir noch eine Chance...."

Mit zitternden Händen griff der Consulting Detective in die Tasche seines Morgenmantels und förderte eine Zigarette zutage, die er sich umgehend ansteckte. John seufzte leise auf und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen.

"Musst du jetzt unbedingt rauchen?"

Sherlock stieß den Rauch in einem langen Atemzug aus und begann fahrig mit der Zigarette in der Hand herumzuwedeln.

"Das ist genau das, was ich meine, John", antwortete er, "Ständig versuchst du mich zu kontrollieren, machst mir Vorschriften, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind, das nicht in der Lage ist, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Ich gebe zu, anfangs hatte das Ganze noch einen gewissen Reiz, aber..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ den Arm kraftlos über der Sessellehne baumeln und nahm billigend in Kauf, dass ein Stück glühender Asche auf den Teppich fiel.

"Mycroft hat mir einmal erzählt, was sein erster Eindruck von dir war."

"Ja?"

"Ja. Er meinte, du könntest mir einen gewissen Halt geben, den ich seiner Meinung nach dringend benötigen würde – oder mich haltloser machen als jemals zuvor. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dir beides gelingen würde?"

"Ich...verstehe nicht?"

"Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass du mich gewissermaßen zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht hast. Nur war mir bisher nie bewusst, dass ich dafür vielleicht einen zu hohen Preis bezahle."

"Wie meinst du das?"

John wirkte verängstigt, ahnte er doch, worauf Sherlock hinauswollte. Nein. Bitte nicht.

"John, ich habe dir geschworen, dass ich dich und deine Familie beschützen würde. Und ich denke, ich habe dir gezeigt, wie ernst es mir damit ist. Ich war bereit, mein Leben für das deine zu geben – und das bin ich weiß Gott auch heute noch. Aber so kann es nicht mehr weitergehen."

Der Blonde sah zu ihm auf, seine Unterlippe bebte und er fürchtete sich vor dem, was jetzt kam.

"Und was heißt das jetzt?"

"Das heißt, dass sich unsere Wege jetzt trennen."

Für John brach eine Welt zusammen. Unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf, immer wieder, als könne er Sherlocks Worte dadurch ungesagt machen. Er wollte nicht, dass es hier endete. Nicht heute. Nicht so.

"Du bist alles, was ich noch habe", keuchte er entsetzt, schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und streckte die andere hilfesuchend nach Sherlock aus, verfehlte ihn aber. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er zusammenbrechen würde.

Der Dunkelhaarige versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, seinen gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren und vor allem eines zu verhindern: Dass er wieder einknickte. Mitgefühl ist nicht von Vorteil. Er wiederholte Mycrofts Worte wie ein Mantra, bestrebt, Johns Schmerz nicht an sich heranzulassen, die Gefühle zu verdrängen, die dessen Trauer und Angst in ihm auslösten. Er musste jetzt hart bleiben, sonst würde er immer wieder nachgeben, immer wieder verlieren.

"Du hast Rosie", erinnerte er den Arzt.

Endlich sah John zu ihm auf.

"Warum jetzt, Sherlock? Hm? Wenn du mich schon aus deinem Leben verbannst, dann möchte ich wenigstens wissen, warum."

Pure Verzweiflung. Und Wut. Die altbekannte Wut, die alles zerstört hatte. Sherlock beschloss, zunächst einmal zu schweigen und abzuwarten, wie John weiter reagieren würde. Vielleicht war es eine Art Test. Eine letzte Chance für den Mann, der sein Leben so lebenswert gemacht hatte, wie er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht hätte vorstellen können. Wenn dem Blonden wirklich etwas an ihrer Freundschaft lag, dann musste er es jetzt zeigen. Schweigend zog Sherlock an seiner Zigarette, ohne sein Gegenüber aus den Augen zu lassen. Und dann geschah es.

John sprang auf, packte ihn am Kragen seines Morgenmantels – und schrie auf. Vollkommen überrascht von dem plötzlichen, stechenden Schmerz in seinem Arm zuckte er zurück und starrte auf das Brandloch in seinem Hemd.

"Du hast nichts verstanden", flüsterte Sherlock; nun war es an ihm, den Kopf zu schütteln, unsagbar enttäuscht darüber, dass sich nichts, rein gar nichts geändert hatte. "Ich habe mein Leben für dich riskiert, ich war bereit, für dich zu sterben – und du dankst es mir, indem du mich zusammenschlägst und mich mit dem Tod bedrohst?"

"Ich habe nie..."

"'Noch ein Wort und du wirst kein Morphin mehr brauchen' – Deine Worte."

John schluckte. Wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er wusste nur, dass Sherlock Recht hatte. Er räusperte sich erneut, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Sah nur seinen einstigen Freund an, der auf einmal so erschöpft wirkte. Erschöpft und zu Tode betrübt.

"Du hast dich nicht einmal entschuldigt. Nicht ein einziges Mal."

Der Arzt nickte.

"Ich weiß."

Er konnte es auch jetzt nicht. Manchmal musste man einfach einsehen, dass es vorbei war. Auch wenn der Schmerz einen von innen heraus zerfraß. 

Sherlock erhob sich und einen kurzen Moment lang sahen sie einander in die Augen, bis sie gleichzeitig die Arme hoben und einen kurzen, festen Händedruck austauschten. Es war das Ende einer Ära. Für sie beide. Ein letzter Blick.

"Leb wohl, John."

"Leb wohl, Sherlock."


End file.
